¿cuanto cuesta el amor?
by alasfye
Summary: Kaoru es apartado de su hermano pero Kyouya lo ama lo suficiente para salvarlo ¿Kaoru lo amara de la misma manera? XD


Hace poco leí la reseña de un manga llamado Okane ga nai (no Money) y se me ocurrió que sería buena idea para un fic

Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, pero debo confesar que amo a Kaoru XD

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es de genero Yaoi, tendrá contenido sexual (aunque no creo que tenga mucho porque no quiero que se convierta en algo vulgar) así que si no te gusta puedes salir con confianza, nadie esta obligado a leerlo (aunque si lo hacen me harán muy feliz)

Tampoco soy muy buena manejando la verdadera personalidad de los personajes, así que haré lo que pueda

**Nota:** No se si esta permitido pero quiero escribir un poco acerca del manga de "no Money"

Okane ga nai (traducido al inglés como "no money", es decir, "sin dinero".) es un manga del género yaoi que cuenta la historia de Ayase Yukiya quien es vendido en una subasta por su primo para poder pagar sus deudas con la mafia, es comprado por Kanou Somoku quien lleva tiempo enamorado de él, y poco a poco le hace pagar su deuda mediante relaciones sexuales, pero Ayase se va dando cuenta de que cuanto más tiempo vive con el, más cariño le toma a su ahora dueño.

Lo que voy a intentar aquí es tomar la idea del manga, no los personajes, porque como no lo he leído no se como son

Bueno, creo que con todo esto los voy a aburrir antes de comenzar, así que disfrútenlo

- No te importa volver solo a casa verdad - Las actividades del club habían llegado a su fin, Honey y Mori ya se habían retirado. Hikaru hablaba con su hermano un poco apartados de los demás - Por favor, si aceptas te haré la tarea de matemáticas todo un mes ¿Qué dices?

- Haruhi ya te dijo que no quiere que la acompañes – la voz de Kaoru tenía un tono burlón

- Ya veras como la convenzo, anda, ¿si?

- Esta bien

- Sabía que podía contar contigo – Mientras tanto Haruhi trataba de salir lo mas sigilosamente posible, pero fue descubierta por la mirada de Hikaru así que salio corriendo – Diablos, nos vemos Kaoru, yo llamo a casa para que vengan por ti

Y después de decir esto salió detrás de Haruhi

Mas tarde (como una hora) Kaoru se encontraba sentado en el frente de la escuela

- Diablos, seguro a Hikaru se le olvido llamar a casa – sin darse cuenta alguien se acerco a él

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

- No…no es necesario – por alguna razón, siempre se sentía avergonzado al hablar con él

Kyouya sonrió para sus adentros al notar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del mas joven de los Hitachiin y se sentó junto a él – entonces esperare contigo

-No, puedo esperar solo – volteó la vista a otro punto al sentir la cercanía de Kyouya

El mayor de los dos tomó a Kaoru del mentón para mirarlo a los ojos, Kyouya siempre había notado que de los hermanos Hitachiin Kaoru era el mas tierno, últimamente había ganado el mal habito de mirarlo, su forma de sonreír, de caminar, de fingir sus actos de amor con su hermano, su manera de pensar, y la mirada triste que ponía cada que era dejado a un lado por Hikaru, mirada que ya había decidido borrar de su tierno rostro, aunque el pequeño aun no lo supiera

- No puedo dejar a un chico como tu solo

- ¿p-por qué no?

- Porque no quiero que te suceda nada malo

Kyouya ya no podía esperar mas, tenía que probar sus labios, labios pertenecientes a un rostro completamente confundido, tomó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Kaoru y la acerco con un movimiento rápido, besando por fin al chico que tanto deseaba

Kaoru se sorprendió, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca, no podía creer que el rey de las sombras lo besara, que penetrara su boca con la lengua y que acercara más sus cuerpos con un brazo firme

Cuando el beso termino se miraron a los ojos, entonces Kaoru reacciono

- Tengo que irme –se levanto rápidamente y se alejó rápidamente, seguido de Kyouya

- Yo puedo llevarte

- No, yo…

No pudo terminar su frase, una camioneta freno de manera brusca frente a ellos, de ella bajaron 4 sujetos encapuchados, tomaron a Kaoru y lo arrastraron al interior, Kyouya trato de detenerlos pero fue golpeado tan fuerte que lo tiraron al suelo. Cuando Kaoru trato de gritar pero le cubrieron la boca con un pañuelo con olor extraño, unos momentos después todo se volvió oscuro

Continuara...

Este capitulo no es muy largo pero tengan en consideración que es el primero, ojala les haya gustado, ahora solo les pido que dejen reviews


End file.
